<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>21st Century Meet-Cute Zoom Meeting by bridgeburningbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731207">21st Century Meet-Cute Zoom Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridgeburningbucky/pseuds/bridgeburningbucky'>bridgeburningbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot - Freeform, Bucky is embarrassed, Bucky is grumpy, Clint is an IT guy, Lucky appearance, M/M, Set Up, winterhawk - Freeform, zoom meeting au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridgeburningbucky/pseuds/bridgeburningbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky being constantly embarrassed in a work Zoom meeting with the cute IT guy he didn’t know was their IT guy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>21st Century Meet-Cute Zoom Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Winterhawk fic and it’s about goddam Zoom.</p><p>(Any inaccuracies about zoom I’m sorry but I don’t care)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky doesn’t understand why he’s going through the trouble of setting up his laptop by the open window facing his living room to get good lighting when he looks like shit. </p><p>Positioned so that when he’s on camera a bit of his coffee table with his twenty books he hasn’t gotten around to can be seen and a coffee mug that’s been sitting there for weeks. Disgusting but whatever. </p><p>The natural light catches the green of his indoor plant by the front door, next to the coat hanger with his fifty jackets. And of course, Alpine who’s dozing off on the arm chair by the coffee table, laying on a patch of sunlight. Majestically.</p><p>The complete opposite of him. He’s got bags under his eyes from sleeping late, his hair thrown up in a bun messily and he hasn’t even brushed his teeth yet. Just rolled out the bed to attend this meaningless zoom meeting. A goddam <em>zoom meeting</em>. </p><p>He’s mostly grumpy because he only has three colleagues and they’re all his friends. They already have a work group chat and a friend chat. There’s absolutely no need for this. </p><p>So when he got an email last night from Nat with a zoom ID and password for a meeting he lost his shit. But the email closed with, <em>Show up or else.</em></p><p>So now he’s here. </p><p>He takes off the post it note that covers the laptop’s camera (because the government is always watching) and he signs in angrily. He had to make an account for this and he already doesn’t know if he the password he entered is right. </p><p>By a miracle of all that is holy, it is. Small victories. He’ll take what he can get.</p><p>It’s ten minutes til noon so he decides <em>fuck it</em> and signs in. </p><p>There’s one other person waiting and he must have put in the wrong ID because he doesn’t know who this person is. The name under their little screen says, “Clint ‘Hawkeye’ Barton” </p><p>Interesting.</p><p>He doesn’t feel self conscious because this man looks even more of a mess than he does. </p><p>His hair is sticking up all over the place and he’s got a beard growing in, not as evenly as he probably thinks it looks and a bandaid placed haphazardly over his nose. That looks broken but he’s not sure. </p><p><em>Everything</em> about this guy looks haphazardly. He’s sitting cross legged on a blue beat up couch. His purple tee has a couple of holes in it but the way the shirt hugs his biceps makes up for it. His grey sweats are loose around the waist and why the fuck can Bucky see his bottom half? Isn’t it a rule that top half is the only thing that should be seen in an online meeting like this? He himself isn’t wearing any actual pants. </p><p>Over all, what he means to say is that he thinks this man is absolutely <em>adorable.</em> </p><p>From what he can tell “Hawkeye” has his laptop set on what Bucky assumes is his coffee table. He can see about four different cups of Starbucks and an empty pizza box from the reflection of the window behind the couch. Nice.</p><p>He’s messing with something on his phone and hasn’t seen that Bucky is also online.</p><p>Bucky pulls up a tab and goes to Facebook. Time to do some stalking. He finds his Facebook easily. Can’t mistake the the blonde man in the profile picture even if there’s no bandaid on his face. </p><p>He’s got his profile set to private so he can’t see much. Boo. </p><p>Just to make sure he put in the right ID, Bucky quickly sends Nat a text confirming the ID. </p><p>He doesn’t have time to question the man because suddenly Sam, Steve, and Nat enter the meeting. </p><p>Steve smiles at everyone, “Hey guys glad you could make it.”</p><p>Bucky can tell Steve is sitting on the floor, back against the wall by his desk in his living room, having been there numerous times. Can see the brown and white fur of his dog pressed against his thigh. He’s dressed casual in his track pants and faded NASA shirt, laptop on his lap. Typical.</p><p>Bucky sends Sam a look and grunts out, “Is this for real a work setting or can I call you a dumbass?”</p><p>Sam chuckles and so does ‘Hawkeye’ guy in the top left corner. He smirks. Score one for making the unknown cutie smile. </p><p>He sends a quick text to Sam asking him who the guy is. </p><p>Sam is sitting at his kitchen table, the blue grayish wall making the red shirt he’s wearing pop. There’s a window he’s sitting in front of, back to it and Bucky can see the neighboring apartment building. Sees the various balconies and plants thriving under the afternoon sky. </p><p>Steve rolls his eyes, “Haha very funny. Yes this is a work meeting so please <em>refrain</em> from calling anyone names.” </p><p>Bucky is about to say another smart comment when he sees Nat sending him a glare from the bottom right corner. He shuts his mouth. </p><p>Natasha is sitting in her home office because she’s just that sophisticated. The interior is a red and black color scheme. Classy modern art hangs on her walls. She’s dressed as always, professional chic. Her hair up in a loose but neat bun, and her lips painted a deep red. </p><p>He sees Sam look down and roll his eyes, getting a message back, <em>that’s our IT guy.</em> </p><p>Bucky almost loses his shit. They have an IT guy? He doesn’t get to question it because Sam speaks up, “What’s the point of this meeting boss.” </p><p>Nat answers. Because even though Steve is the owner of the company and presumed ‘boss,’ Natasha is the one they look towards for leadership most of the time. “We have a new client that we were supposed to be meeting with next week but they’re stuck in London and with this quarantine we need to work around that.”</p><p>Asking the important questions Bucky asks, momentarily forgetting the IT guy he didn’t know existed, “Is this the client that sent us donuts last week?” </p><p>“Yeah, them, we’ll be meeting with them through zoom, this way with all of us but also one on one. So I told Steve it would be a good idea to give you guys a little rundown on what to do and what <em>not</em> to do,” she not only emphasizes the ‘not’ but she looks at Bucky when she says it too. </p><p>“Right.”</p><p>Steve clears his throat, “Right well we decided Clint should spear head this meeting seeing as he’s our IT guy after all.”</p><p>Which reminds Bucky his need to freak out about this, “Since when do we have an IT guy?”</p><p>Sam looks at him like he’s stupid. Nat is definitely completely done with his bullshit. Steve is calmly drinking out of his mug because he’s immune to his stupidity. And the unknown blonde guy-Clint, well he’s looking sheepish and blushing. </p><p>“He’s been working for us for months James,” Nat states using his first name. Fuck she is really done with his stupidness today.</p><p>Bucky just continues to lose his mind, because what else is he good at, “Wait what the fuck? Why didn’t we have a meeting about this?”</p><p>Steve sighs, “I sent out an email to you guys, with his contact information.”</p><p>“So <em>you’re</em> telling me, that when my laptop got a virus I didn’t have to go to the stupid Apple store??” </p><p>Sam smiles mischievously, “I actually almost told you to take it to Clint but then I decided, <em>nah.</em>”</p><p>Bucky’s eyes narrow so much he might as well close his eyes, “<em>Nah</em>,” he mocks. </p><p>Steve rolls his eyes and sighs, “Guys this is a work meeting. Anyways Nat and I thought Clint could show us some tips to remember when having meetings through here.”</p><p>Bucky does a double take of the man in sweats and not very convincedly says, “Right, okay.” Because as much as he finds Clint adorable he doesn’t think he should be giving advice on meeting etiquette. </p><p>Clint clears his throat, also waving his hands in front of the camera to get their attention.</p><p>“Hey guys nice to finally see all of you!” </p><p>Which takes Bucky aback because he was not expecting that kind of energy. The coffee cups on his table should have foreshadowed this though.</p><p>The first thing he shows them, eagerly, is how to screen share. Which Bucky <em>stupidly</em> follows because he’s used to going step by step when he’s looking up tutorials on YouTube. And then he’s <em>stupidly</em> sharing <em>his</em> screen. </p><p>Which would be a simple mistake but he forgot to exit out of his browser and now the whole team is not only looking at his recent search of hair styling tips but also Clint’s <em>Facebook</em> profile. </p><p>Of course Sam who’s always looking to humiliate Bucky points it out first, “Bucky you creeper, were you Facebook stalking Clint?” And proceeds to laugh with his entire body like an idiot he’ll add.</p><p>Steve covers his mouth and silently chuckles while Nat gives him a smirk. </p><p>They’re all against him, he knows it. </p><p>He quickly exits the tab and doesn’t even have words he’s so mortified. His face is hot and he’s feels so embarrassed. </p><p>It feels like forever until Sam finishes laughing and Clint slowly just begins to show them the next feature. Disregarding the incident all together but with a faint blush on his cheeks. </p><p>He brings his fist to his mouth and clears his throat, “Yeah so a really cool thing you can do is change the background.” Then proceeds to change his background to a beach, “Some are fun but if it’s a formal meeting there’s also solid backgrounds.” </p><p>Sam with a smirk on his stupid face says, “Hey Clint can you choose a picture from your own files?” </p><p>Bucky doesn’t know what he’s up to but he’s sending him daggers with his eyes. </p><p>Clint excitedly says, “Actually yeah!” Without knowing that Sam’s got on his <em>I’m going to continue to embarrass Bucky to death</em> face. </p><p>Steve tries to warn Sam, “Sam please do-,”</p><p>But it’s too late. </p><p>Sam’s background changes and his kitchen is replaced with the scene of the Titanic with Rose and Jack on the front of the ship. But their faces have been replaced with Clint and Bucky’s face.</p><p>Bucky being Rose and Clint Jack. </p><p>“How the fuck did you do that so <em>fast?</em>” Bucky nearly yells. </p><p>He’s about to tear Sam a new one when Clint says, “I always saw myself as Rose more than Jack.” With the sweetest smile and blush Bucky has ever seen. </p><p>And so he doesn’t tear Sam a new one just sends him a glare. He’ll get him later.</p><p>Steve sighs, “Guys this was only supposed to take like ten minutes. Can we please just get through this?” </p><p>Sam just smirks and nods his head.</p><p>Bucky gives him the finger. Steve is about to say something but Bucky cuts him off, “<em>Okay</em> I’m done.” </p><p>They continue the meeting but at some point Clint’s audio goes away and he just starts signing as Nat translates. </p><p>Bucky hadn’t noticed the hearing aids Clint’s wearing but he’s really regretting taking French over ASL in high school because Clint’s hands are a thing of beauty. </p><p>He’s got a thing for hands, sue him. </p><p>Clint’s wrapping up and they haven’t had any further incidents when a golden retriever, with one eye might he add, comes barreling onto the screen. His nose taking up all of the screen and then there’s a loud, “Lucky no!” As Clint’s audio decides to come back.</p><p>It’s a chaotic five seconds but not as chaotic as the next ten. </p><p>Because ‘Lucky’ has somehow pressed something with his paw because the screen goes from his snout to Clint’s screen sharing and not only is his background the photoshopped picture of Clint and Bucky as Jack and Rose. But there’s also a message chat pulled up between Nat and Clint. </p><p>A chat between Nat and Clint talking about <em>him.</em> </p><p>A chat where Clint is asking <em>if Bucky is single</em> and how <em>handsome</em> he thinks he is.</p><p>With Nat saying, <em>I knew you would like him.</em></p><p>“No fucking way!” Sam starts laughing. </p><p>Steve can’t hold back anymore and starts laughing his ass off too, his laugh overpowering Sam’s even.</p><p>Bucky is in disbelief of this whole goddam meeting but especially because, “How were you guys even messaging if both of y’all were talking? He was using his hands to sign half the time!”</p><p>At that moment Sam and Steve leave the meeting and Nat sends him a little salute with a smirk before leaving too. </p><p>Now it’s just him and Clint. </p><p>“I think this was a set up?” Clint asks innocently.</p><p>Bucky rolls his eyes but smiles, “Like you didn’t know.”</p><p>Clint blushes and shrugs, “Nat kept telling me about you but somehow we never actually met.”</p><p>“I didn’t even know you existed.”</p><p>Clint chuckles, “Yeah but now you do.”</p><p>“How did you change your background so fast?” </p><p>“Sam sent it to me...when I asked.” </p><p>Bucky can’t help but throw his head back and laugh. This whole situation is so chaotic.</p><p>“Did you really Facebook stalk me?”</p><p>“Of course, I needed more information on the cute blonde guy with the beat up face.”</p><p>“I’m glad you think so,” Clint says scratching the back of his neck, “because I sent you a spam email with a virus so you would have to talk to me but you never reached out.” </p><p>Bucky can’t help but laugh, “I’m not mad at you...Wilson yes. He owes me big time since he kept me away from you for so long.” </p><p>They stare at each other like stupid idiots. </p><p>And that’s how they have their first date. Both of their backgrounds changed to the Eiffel Tower because according to Clint, “It’s romantic.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Only said quarantine once ha.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://riptideniall.tumblr.com">~tumblr~</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>